My patient
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: ADOPTED by Rinnny-Oranges-Forever
1. My new patient

Kagami cutie: Hi just call me whatever you want, I don't care.

I'm really really sad. I was reading a story, but I can't remember the name, let's just say someone died and the story got so sad i felt like crying.

So I was inspired to write this.

Enjoy!

3

"WHY DOWE HAVE TO WORK AT A HOSPITAL!?" Mikuo yelled.

"Calm down Mikuo!" I shouted.

"But Len! We'll have to give people sponge baths and see BLOOD," Mikuo wined

"so? Big deal as long as we don't get a fat hairy guy," I reassured.

"What do you care?! You have a GIRL, I'm stuck with some 5-year old named Oliver!"

"Shut up, we're here," I said, hoping not to lose another job thanks to big mouth over here.

"Len? Mikuo?" a woman asked us.

"Hi, I'm sweet ann! Here are your uniforms. Len, your patient –Rin- is in room 301 and Mikuo, you have room 308. Good luck!" she said.

"Uh huh, look what we gotta wear! we'll look like nerdy scientists!" Mikuo complained.

"big deal!" I shouted, annoyed.

I left Mikuo and went to the room, hopeful that he won't just barge into every room until he found that Oliver kid.

Let's see… oh it's the first room!

I didn't bother knocking, and walked in.

I saw a pale girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair. She looked like she was never touched by the light of day.

"Hello, I'm your…uh nurse I guess," the word 'nurse' made me feel like I should have been a girl.

"Hi," she said.

"So let's see what's wron- I mean, what your condition is," I looked a clipboard at the end of the bed.

"I have a disease, it's incurable. No nurse stays for more than a week or two. They always give up. The disease causes amnesia at times, other's leave me on the brink of death. I'm surprised I'm alive, to tell the truth," she said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"I said.

"It doesn't matter, I've been here for 6 years. Life to me is just a joke and death is it's punch line," she said sadly.

"you shouldn't talk like that, I'm here to help you get through this," and now I'm determined to do so.

"Good luck, bet you'll leave in a few days! Your younger than the other nurses. Haha! Let me guess, you need the money to keep your family fed, while your mother and father spend their whole day working, leaving the youngest kid all alone, still at the house!"

Does this girl… read minds?

It's all true, I left my little sister Yuki all alone, but Neru said she'd be over as soon as she can to take care of her… she'll be fine.

"It's true isn't it? Your eyes tell it all," she said.

"Your one strange kid," I said.

"I'm not really, they told me all about you before you came here!" she giggled, "I'm just messing with you!"

So she likes to play tricks, I wrote that down. For later use.

I heard after a week they test you on your patient, seeing what you know.

"So Len-kun, mind doing me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure?" I said and asked.

"Let's play a game! Close your eyes and count to ten, then say what pops into your head when you open them!"

"Ok…1….2…3…4…..5…..6…7.8…9….10!" I opened my eyes. "Where did you go?"

I looked around in panic. I lost my patient on the first day! I was running around the hospital all day, finally seeing threw her in the corner of my eye. She was outside, walking on the wall of the fence, that kept her in and strangers out.

When I got to her she was singing a song… she was so strange!

I wrote down that she liked to sing.

_Hey, let's someday…._

_Back alley where the light doesn't reach_

_That's our world._

_I don't remember our parent's face._

_But you were there._

_That bread we stole_

_With our tattered bodies,_

_Was so delicious._

_I couldn't stop smiling!_

_We sleep next to each other_

_On the cardboard..._

_People look at us pitifully_

_But even we dream_

_The old ball dancing poster always on the street lamp_

_I compare their clothes to mine_

_And would feel heartache everytime_

_You stopped and held my hand_

_And said…_

'_Someday we'll hold hands like this_

_Let's dance on a stage!'_

_Seasons pass 12 months_

_Streets filled with colors_

_The view from the back alley…_

_Gives me warmth_

_But winter is harsh_

_Hunger and coldness _

_And the girl said_

'_I'll die soon'_

_I want to eat something warm._

_I wanted to sleep on a soft blanket_

_I know I've been wanting a lot_

_But if you could please fulfill this last request!_

_Ina state of haziness_

_I took your hand and ran_

_sounds from the background_

_warmth of your hand; I can't feel them anymore_

_I kept running into people_

_And almost fell many times, hoping I won't be late_

_Please let me keep the promise_

…_even if the end comes_

_Our destination- the winter sea_

_You shyly took my hand_

_And slowly started to dance_

_The last dance has nothing to do_

_With music_

_Continues on till death_

_I kept tripping_

_Over unfamiliar steps_

_My eyes filled up with tears for the first time_

_Hey…someday_

_Do you think we can come here again?_

_Then I'll be better_

_I'll wear prettier clothes_

_Let's dance_

_One more time_

_The winter sky begins to snow_

_As if announcing the end_

_It seems like_

_The pieces of our dreams are falling_

_They are disappearing in the sea_

_I can feel the last moment_

_I look to the side and saw you_

_Gathering snow and laughing_

_I want to eat_

_The stolen bread once more!_

_But I can't now_

_Thank you for all you've done…_

_Sorry everything's disappearing into the darkness_

"But I didn't actually die then you see, I ended up here. And I don't know where my brother is anymore, little to less how I got here. I wanted to get better and hurry back to where we danced. They said they didn't know where he was and wouldn't let me leave. And now I barely remember his face, just the taste of the bread and poster," Rin said. "Well that's my story, thought I'd tell you since I knew yours,"

She smiled.

How can she still smile?

Suddenly she let out a coughing fit.

"We should go back…. inside, before… they find out your… gone," I said, trying to talk between her coughs. "I'll help you down,"

"I don't need your pity," she said, jumping down.

I wrote down a bunch of stuff then looked at my notes.

_Likes to play tricks_

_Likes to sing._

_Likes the taste of.. stolen bread?_

_Likes to sing_

_Likes to climb on fences._

_Likes to dance._

_Wants to go to the ball?_

_Wants to find her brother._

_orphan_

_Almost died._

_Sad past_

I felt bad, she almost died. I want to defiantly help her now. Nothings changing my mind.

I went back inside, finding her on her bed again, flipping through the Tv channels.

"I won't be talking to you anymore," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

…

"Oh…" I looked at the show she chose.

_Likes the evil series, movie_

"Len! Buddy! Let's trade patients please!" Mikuo pleaded, rushing into the room. "woah… she's a cutie! Argh! You scored!"

"Uh… thanks? To bad she won't talk to me anymore," I said, slightly irritated.

"Why!? Did you go perv on her or something?" he asked.

"In your nasty dreams," I said, disgusted.

"So…Rin right? Why's a cutie like you in the hospital?"

Great, classic Mikuo hitting on the first girl he finds!

"Stop hitting on her!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Mikuo.

"Ooh, I gotta go! Lenny is getting jealous!" Mikuo said, running out of the room.

"Don't mind him, he needs to be in a mental hospital," I sighed.

She nodded in agreement.

I laughed.

I sat down and read a book.

I heard some shuffling, and looked up to see Rin crawling out the window.

"Are you crazy?! You-you'll fall from a 3 story height!" I said.

She went down anyway.

"Rin!" I looked out the window, she was slideling down the side of the gutter.

This won't be easy.

3

Kagami cutie: well? Was it good?


	2. troublesome Miku

Kagamicutie: finally catching up!  
3

I couldn't find Rin anywhere.

I checked every store and every alley and every room of the hospital.

Finally, I was stuck looking for the blonde hair she had in the middle of town square.

"HEY YOU! THEIF! STOP HER!" some man was pointing at me, and a bunch of people were following him, with guns or any other acceptable weapon.

Then I noticed Rin, running in front of them. Fruits and pastries of all sorts in her hand.

"Len!" she shouted.

She ran behind me.

"I didn't think they would have guns," she said.

"Of course they did," I muttered.

"Good! Hand her over! She stole our foods!" the group explained.

"Rin, give them their stuff back," I ordered.

She walked in front of me, and dropped everything, but the bread.

She just took off running, with one man shooting gun at her.

I just went to the hospital, and just as my thoughts were I found her there

"You are sooo grounded," I said.

"What!? You can't ground me!" she shouted.

"You. Are. Grounded!" I said.

"But it stinks here! All's I got is a TV! It's so boring the only kid here is Oliver and those stupid babies downstairs!" she looked like she was going to cry.

"I'll find you someone to play with. Think I got a friend or two around here somewhere," I sighed.

"…"

"Just don't leave while I'm gone, and if you think being rebellious will get me away your wrong. IM NOT GIVING UP!" I shouted.

She looked shocked, and I walked away.

Now who in the world would be here?

I checked around a lot, even took the chance to talk to a few patients.

Finally I was aout to give up, walking along the second floor.

There I saw Miku tending to some babies.

Miku was my girlfriend since last year, she's pretty cute and stuff but she is full of herself at times.

"Miku?" I asked, trying to look surprised.

"Len-kun! You work here too? What do you do here?" she asked.

"I'm taking care of a girl named Rin, wanna meet her?" I asked.

"Yeah! Anything to get away from these snot-nose brats!" she took off to the elevator, and I ran over to join her.

We walked into the room, and Rin was calmly watchingTV.

"Aww she's so cute," Miku spoke in awe.

"Who's that?" Rin asked.

"I'm Len's girlfriend, Miku! But you can can call me Onee-chan!" Miku introduced herself.

"She's pretty," Rin said, boredom crossing her face.

"Why thank you! Isn't she just sweet Len?" Miku said, ooeing and awing.

"Yeah, like sugar," I lied.

"But I'm sweeter right Len-kun?" Miku asked with a cute face.

"of course," I lied.

"Oh and Len! Aren't I more adorable th-,"

"OH SHUT UP! Aren't I this Len? And Are I this Len-kun? Len-kun! Len-kun! IF YOU GUYS ARE DATING THEN WHY NOT JUST CALL HIM LEN!?" Rin shouted, standing on the bed.

"R-Rin?" Miku looked so surprised then snickered "Oh I see little Rin is jealous!"

Rin went down the pipe again, surprising Miku.

"SORRY LEN!" Rin shouted. "OH AND SHUT UP STUPID LADY!"

"L-len-kun! She just! I can't! how in the!?"

"She leaves ya speechless right?" I asked.

"Hmph! Me?! Speechless!? She ran off in the sight of my presence!" she boasted.

"Whatever you say," I sighed, "Now excuse me I need to find my patient,"…

Two hours passed.

I finally found her, she was sitting on the swing of the playground.

"Rin, finally!" I shouted.

"Sorry for leaving! But she was ju-,"

"I don't blame you,"

"Good,"

"Now then, let's go back,"

"Stupid lady?"

"no stupid lady,"

"Alright, let's go,"

"You're pretty calm for someone with a disease who jumps out windows and get chased by guys with guns," I said.

"I'll try to be less of a trouble maker… sometimes,"

"And I'll never bring Miku with me,"

"deal,"

"That wasn't a deal,"

"SHUT UP!"

"watch your mouth,"

She stomped away, probably embarrassed.

Maybe this won't be TOO bad.

3

Kagamicutie: a little Miku goes a long way


	3. Adoption, not for rin sadly

Kagami cutie: I'm sooo sorry!

I just can't write this anymore, it bores me.

I was making this for a friend, but now she's tired of it so…

I'm really sorry, but PLEASE could someone adopt it? When someone will, I will update and tell you the name.

So review if you wanna update!


	4. the new author

Alrighty! First come first serve!

THE NEW AUTHOR OF THIS STORY IS….drum role please *crickets* KAITO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND DRUMROLE!

Kaito: Noo! Get Len!

Whatever! Anyway THE NEW AUTHOR OF THE STORY IS ….. Rinnny-Oranges-Forever!

At: u/4269055/Rinnny-Oranges-Forever

Good luck Rinnny!


End file.
